Could it be?
by Stephy-Dearestxxo
Summary: Just a takari fic R&R!, oh it's also a songfic 2 PLZ read I suck at summeries!
1. Chapter 1

Could it Be?

TK and Kari had been friends since they were eight, now they are fourteen and TK wants their friendship to go further. Kari thought otherwise. The words Azulongmon said still rang in their heads: "There is no hope without light,and light can't shine without hope."

Kari that night wrote in her diary:

Dear Diary,

I'm sick of being fourteen! I'm in middle school dealing with stuff like,hormones, love,bullies, and feelings. I really like Tk, but i'm afraid he won't like me back. Anyway it's time for supper! TTYL

Kari

TK on the other hand, wasn't sure how Kari would act if he told her he liked her. After supper Kari went to her room to daydream about her and TK. You see,she was also afraid to tell TK how she felt about him.

The next day at school, the principal said: "Good morning students we have a few announcements.First, whoever stole my pants please return them. Second, our school will be hosting a talent show this year. Third, Davis please report to my office."

"Davis what did ya do?" asked TK. "I have no idea TB." When TK came home he wrote in his notebook.

Dear Notebook,

Our school is having a talent show.I'm NOT entering! I wonder if Kari is. Oh No! I got a phone call. Got to go! Kari had called. She asked TK if he would like to come to dinner at her house.

(R&R!)


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2: Supper at Kari's

When TK got to Kari's house her mom had already set out the roast beef and stuffed herbs. "Hi there TK, would you like some roast beef?" asked her mom. "Yes please." said TK. When they were done eating, they watched "Casablanca." Kari fell asleep about half-way through it.Without knowing it she rested her head on Tk's shoulder he was blushing. When she woke up she asked him, "Tk, why are you blushing?"

"Huh? What?" asked TK. "oh nevermind." said Kari. "Oh it's eight o' clock you better get home."

"Yea, if I miss curfew, my mom will kill me." Kari laughed. "Ya see you tommorrow." "Ok bye." said TK. then he left.

(I know it's short but i had a brain exploader! anyway R&R!)


	3. Chapter 3

Ch. 3: The sign-up sheet

The next day at school, Kari met Tk at the front gate. "Hey Kari, you ready for today?" "I don't know." replied Kari. When lunch came up, TK asked Kari, "You going to sign up for the talent show?" "Yea, I'm going to, You?" asked Kari. "No way, I have no talent!" said TK. "Oh yes you do!" shouted Kari.

"Ok, what is it?" asked TK. "being my friend." replied Kari. "aww." replied Tk with a smile. "so what are you going to do?" asked Tk. "You'll see." said Kari with a wink. Then she left. When she got to the principal's office she signed up for the talent show which was a few days away. When she got home she looked for a song she could do.

When TK got home he wrote in his journal.

Dear Journal,

Today at lunch Kari winked at me. Huh? why I have no idea.

Signed,

TK

As Kari was looking for a song through her cds she came across a song called, "Could It Be?" "This is perfect!" yelled Kari. "Dear are you ok?" asked her mom. "Yea I'm ok." replied Kari. So she decided to practice so that she would be ready when the talent show came around. Across town TK was thinking about Kari's wink at school that day. So at Kari's house she was looking through her closet to search for something to wear to the talent show in two days. "Man," she thought "I need a hot, new outfit!" "I know I'll go tommorrow!"

(R&R! plz)


	4. Chapter 4

Ch. 4: The Show

The next day after school, Kari went to the mall to find something to wear the next night. When she reached the shop that she liked she picked out a purple sparkly tank top and blue jeans sequined with flowers on the sides.

She also practiced her song a few more times. She asked TK if he'd like to come to the talent show. "Sure I'd love to come Kari." said TK over the phone. So the next day which was the day of the talent show Kari was getting ready. She put her hair in a bun, put her top on, and her jeans on.

Then she had her mom drive her to the show. She was the seventh person out of fifteen people. "Mom, I'm so nervous!" said Kari. "Don't be just look at TK in the crowd ok?" "Ok." said Kari. When they got to the there the talent show had already started they were on the fifth person.

Kari was now _really _nervous.So when it was finally her time to go on stage she said, "This song is dedicated to my friend TK." then she started to sing.

"I know we've been friends forever

But now i think I'm feeling something

totally new. And after all this time I've

opened up my eyes now i see you were

always with me. Could it be you and I never imagined

could it be i'm falling for you? Could it be you

were right here beside me and i never knew

could it be that it's true that's you.

It's kinda funny you were always

there but who'd ever thought we'd

ever thought we'd end up here?

And everytime I needed you, you

were always there.I've been waiting for you.

Could it be you and I never imagined could it be

I'm suddenly falling for you could it be you were right here

beside me and I never knew could it be that it's true that's you?

Because today is the start of the rest of our lives I can see it in your

eyes. Could it be you and I never imagined could it be I'm

suddenly falling for you. Could it be you were right here

Beside me and I never knew could it be that it's true that's you.

Could it be that it's true that's true that is you?

Oh it's you.

After the talent show TK went up to Kari and asked, "Is that all true?" "Oh you mean my feelings in the song, yea." replied Kari. "cool, because I feel the same about you." Then TK kissed Kari and then Kari leaned in to deepen the kiss. When they came out of the kiss for air, Kari said, "I guess this means we're a couple now." "Yea, I guess so." replied TK. Then they started to kiss again.


	5. Chapter 5

Epilouge

It's been ten years now since TK and Kari became a couple and they now have twin daughters, Cherokee Angela and Tonia Jasmine. They both are two and have their dad's blonde hair and their mom's eyes.

THE END!!!!!!!!!


End file.
